Heretofore, people placed their jewelry and other small valuable items that are often used in jewelry boxes and the like which are maintained in the home in a convenient location. One problem is that this is generally the first place a burglar looks when he enters the establishment looking for valuable items. Oftentimes, it is not practical in order to protect the valuable items to place them in bank vaults or safes because of the inconvenience of obtaining them when it is desired to use the items. Wall safes located in the homes in concealed places are not often used by the average person due to the cost of having one installed in the home.
Normally, a burglar upon entering a home, looks for valuables in the most obvious places since he desires to be in the home for the shortest possible time to avoid being caught.
Animated decoys which have movable wings and other components for use in duck hunting are disclosed in many patents. Examples of these decoys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,831,286, 2,413,418, 2,480,390, 2,747,314 and 2,691,233. While these animated decoys which have movable wings and other type components have been utilized in hunting, carved fowl have not been used for providing an inconspicuous receiver for valuables.